happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mind Over Massacre
Mind Over Massacre is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode features the long-awaited fight between Fliqpy and Splendid as they fight inside Flippy's head. Roles Starring *Splendid *Flippy Featuring *Sniffles *Flaky Appearances *Leif *Pranky *Lumpy Plot Flippy is at the market and bumps into Flaky in line. They start talking with each other as Leif comes in the line. From behind the counter, Pranky gets ready for a new prank and pops bubble wrap. The noise makes Flippy think of war bullets and he flips out. Flaky shuts her eyes in horror as Flippy tears Leif to pieces. Pranky sees he has gone too far and tries to sneak away, only to be impaled by one of Leif's antlers. Flaky rings a cash register and snaps Flippy out, then decides she has had enough of his flip outs. Flaky and Flippy consult Sniffles and ask him for a way to cure Flippy. As a coincidence, Sniffles has built a mind separation machine and puts Flippy in it. He turns on a switch and Flippy's two personalities get separated. Good Flippy is let out of the machine, while the evil Flippy is kept in while Sniffles thinks of what else to do. Unfortunately, Fliqpy breaks out and starts attacking Sniffles and good Flippy. Flaky grabs a phone and calls for help. Splendid is seen relaxing on the beach, when his phone rings. He answers and Flaky's screams into it. Groaning, Splendid flies to the scene. He opens Sniffles' door and sees everyone hiding behind the knocked over machine. Fliqpy jumps on Splendid and the two begin their battle outside. Flaky and good Flippy cheer on their hero, but he is equally matched against the killer bear. Thinking of a solution, Sniffles quickly fixes his machine and fires a laser at both Flippys. After a flash of white, Flippy himself gets up off the ground, but feels a pain in his head. It seems that along with Fliqpy, Splendid has also been trapped inside Flippy's head, and now he has a mission to cure Fliqpy once and for all. Splendid looks around in the dark void, but sees no sign of his foe. Suddenly, Fliqpy tackles Splendid from behind and bites a chunk off of his tail. Splendid tackles Fliqpy and carves S on his torso with his laser vision. Fliqpy punches Splendid and causes the laser beam to slice through one of Flippy's eyes. Splendid chases Fliqpy around and tries punching him, but accidentally hitting the sides of Flippy's head. From outside, Flippy's headache gets worse by the second and Flaky only hopes for the best. Sniffles devises a solution and transports himself into Flippy's head to help Splendid. Unfortunately, Fliqpy rips out his brain the very moment he arrives. Splendid gets an idea and, using his laser vision, cuts the cords holding Flippy's brain. As a result, the brain falls apart. This has made Flippy stupid and he does not remember a thing. This includes ever having gone to the war, thus causing Fliqpy to be blanked from existence. Splendid flies out of the hole in Flippy's eye, grows back to normal size using Sniffles' growth ray, and flies off. Flippy aimlessly walks out of the house and onto a road. The crossing light says to stop and Flippy pauses in the middle of the road. Lumpy slowly drives into him and they both scream since they are too stupid to move. Back at the beach, Splendid decides not to listen to the screams and relaxes, oblivious to an upcoming distant explosion indicating a crash. Moral "Conflict can be solved with brain, not your brawn." Deaths #Leif is torn apart. #Pranky is impaled by Leif's severed antler. #Sniffles gets his brain ripped out by Fliqpy. #Fliqpy is killed when Flippy's memory is erased. #Lumpy collides into Flippy. Trivia *This marks the second time Splendid and Flippy fight. The first is Welcome To My Knife. *This episode was once said to be the last time Flippy flipped out. But since he died at the end, considering the show's little continuity, this is unlikely. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes